Koi? De Ai? De Boukun Desu!
This article is about the song Koi? De Ai? De Boukun Desu! by Wake Up, Girls!. For information on the CD single of the same name go to Koi? De Ai? De Boukun Desu! (Single). is a song performed by Wake Up, Girls!. History Koi? De Ai? De Boukun Desu! is used as the opening theme song to the anime Ren'ai Bōkun. Releases Koi? De Ai? De Boukun Desu! appears on the CD single Koi? De Ai? De Boukun Desu!. The short version of the music video was released on Youtube on April 21, 2017 and the full version on the DVD of Koi? De Ai? De Boukun Desu!. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wu-gbD4EEA Lyrics English= TBA |-| Romaji= Kocchi muite muichatte Koi? de?? ai? de?? boukun desu Tsukamaeta dou dou dou nacchau?? Nan to nan to honki SUTAATO saa dou da uketomete! NOO wa NOO wa erabenai arigataki shiawase jan? Daisuki daai suki wa saishuuheiki desu Oh baby! Daisuki daai suki de kanzen shouaku desu Oh my baby!! Shin no shin no HAPPII ENDO chakuchaku to tsukurimasho IESU to IESU to itte goran rakuen wa me no mae jan? Daisuki daai suki wa saishuu senkoku desu Oh baby! Daisuki daai suki de kanzen seifuku desu Oh my baby!! Kocchi muite muichatte Koi? de?? ai? de?? boukun desu Tsukamaete hanasanai nee motto ureshisou ni shite hoshii noni! Why? riyuu nante shiranai HAATO ga kimi to deau tame ni junbi shiteta mitai ne Mou hoka no hito nante michaikenai no Zutto (koi de) zutto (ai de) suki suki tte Kiss!! shichaou yo Jun na jun na RANNAWEIBOOI yaa kyou wa kaesanai! Hai tte hai tte henji shina miniamaru yorokobi jan? Daikkirai dame yo gendou fuicchi desu Oh darling! Daikkirai dame na hanran fuseiritsu desu Oh my darling!! Acchi itte icchatte Koi? mo?? ai? mo?? bouraku desu Yappa muri... suki da mon aa dakara watashi dake no mono ni shitai! Cry! namida ga dechau yo Kimi no POKETTO watashi no tame no HANKACHI ga aru desho? Mou hoka no hito nante me ni hairanai Datte (koi da) datte (ai da) dame dame na Love!! demo ii no Baby baby kara darling ni nacchaunda Darling darling kara master tte shussekaidou? Master master sou da baby ga daisuki sa Baby baby kara darling ni nacchaou ze Baby baby kara darling ni nacchaunda Darling darling kara master tte shussekaidou? Master master sou da baby ga daisuki sa Baby baby kara darling ni nacchaou ze Kocchi muite muichatte Koi? de?? ai? de?? boukun desu Tsukamaete hanasanai nee motto ureshisou ni shite hoshii no yo Kocchi muichatte! Why? riyuu nante shiranai HAATO ga kimi to deau tame ni junbi shiteta mitai ne Mou hoka no hito nante michaikenai no Zutto (koi de) zutto (ai de) Suki suki (suki suki) shichaou (shichaou) Dame ne (honne ga) kakusenainda Kiss!! shichaou yo Dou nacchau? wakaranaai |-| Kanji= こっち向いて　向いちゃって 恋？で？？　愛？で？？　暴君です つかまえたっ　どうどうどうなっちゃう？？？ 何と何とホンキスタート　さあどうだ　うけとめて！ ノーはノーは選べない　ありがたき幸せじゃん？ ダイスキだーい　スキは最終兵器です Oh baby！ ダイスキだーい　スキで完全掌握です Oh my baby！！ 真の真のハッピーエンド　着々とつくりましょ イエスとイエスと言ってごらん　楽園は目の前じゃん？ ダイスキだーい　スキは最終宣告です Oh baby！ ダイスキだーい　スキで完全征服です Oh my baby！！ こっち向いて　向いちゃって 恋？で？？　愛？で？？　暴君です つかまえて離さない　ねえもっと嬉しそうにして欲しいのに！ Why？理由なんて知らない ハートが君と出会うために準備してたみたいね もう他のひとなんて見ちゃいけないの ずっと(恋で)ずっと(愛で)スキスキってkiss！！しちゃおうよ 純な純なランナウェイボーイ　やあ今日は　帰さない！ ハイってハイって返事しな　みにあまる喜びじゃん？ ダイッキライ　ダメよ言動不一致です Oh darling！ ダイッキライ　ダメな反乱不成立です Oh my darling！！ あっち行って　行っちゃって 恋？も？？　愛？も？？　暴落です やっぱ無理…スキだもん　ああだから私だけのものにしたい！ Cry！涙がでちゃうよ 君のポケット　私のためのハンカチがあるでしょ？ もう他のひとなんて目に入らない だって(恋だ)だって(愛だ)ダメダメなLove！！でもいいのっ Baby baby から darling になっちゃうんだ Darling darling から master ってシュッセカイドー？ Master master そうだ baby がダイスキさ Baby baby から darling になっちゃおうぜ Baby baby から darling になっちゃうんだ Darling darling から master ってシュッセカイドー？ Master master そうだ baby がダイスキさ Baby baby から darling になっちゃおうぜ こっち向いて　向いちゃって 恋？で？？　愛？で？？　暴君です つかまえて離さない　ねえもっと嬉しそうにして欲しいのよ こっち向いちゃって！ Why？理由なんて知らない ハートが君と出会うために準備してたみたいね もう他のひとなんて見ちゃいけないの ずっと(恋で)ずっと(愛で) スキスキ(スキスキ)しちゃおう(しちゃおう) ダメね(本音が)隠せないんだKiss！！しちゃおうよ どうなっちゃう？　わからなーいっ Video TBA Navigation Category:Discography